Fornicating with the Enemy
by Miss Stanley
Summary: Bella and Edward have always hated eachother, but one day Alice decides to dress Bella Barbie in blue. Suddenly they don't care about their on going feud, they just want Alice to leave. AH,lemon. "Edward I still hate you, this doesn't change anything."
1. That was A minute ago

**A/N: Okay, this is my first lemon. I'm just practicing for when I have to face this in my REAL stories. THis is a one-shot. I really need reviews to help me. I need to know if I'm okay, give me criticism. Give me pointers, advice, please.**

**don't own twilight, i do however own a hymen**

* * *

"Bella! Bella! Isabella Marie Swan! I knowww you can hear me." The annoying voice from hell awoke me...at 8 am. ON A SATURDAY!

I just wanted one freakin Saturday to spend by myself! Was that so bad? I had done what she wanted for the last 4 weekends. I was tired of going out. I was tired of shopping. I was tired of seeing chick flicks. I was tired of being dragged to parties after being forced to become Bella Barbie.

"Alice, shut the FUCK up, and go back to bed. Leave me the FUCK alone, cuz I don't want to do this right now. Go the FUCK away because FUCK you if you think I'm going to go FUCKING shopping again." I yelled, whopping a pillow in her glaring face.

"Woot! You tell her Bella!" I heard Emmett's booming voice shout from the hall.

I knew I was going to regret spending the night with Alice. Don't get me wrong, I loved her. Girl was my best friend. But she had been as clingy as hell since Jasper's been away. He and Rosalie had gone to Los Angeles for a couple of months to visit their biological grandparents, they had just found them a few years ago.

"Bella." Alice's eyes watered, and I suddenly felt guilty.

"Alice, please." I moaned,"You know I love you. I just want to stay HOME. Please Al. I promise you can play Bella Barbie with me tonight if you want. Just let me sit on my ass today."

She huffed, which was a good sign.

"Why play Bella Barbie tonight? If we aren't going anywhere?"

"Why do we need an occasion?" I asked. I knew she liked showing me off, but god, it's not like it ever gets me anywhere anyway. I'm still plain.

"No one will see you! What's the point?" She screeched.

"Okay." I shrugged. I hopped off my blanket bed on the floor, heading out into the hall and down the stairs.

"Okay?! Okay what? You'll go shopping?" Alice's face cheered.

"No Al. I meant, 'Okay, so don't play Bella barbie with me tonight, that's fine.'" I plopped my pajama short wearing ass on the couch beside Emmett who was next to Edward. My arch enemy. Ughh. Why did he have to be the brother of my four good friends? Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and I were practically inseparable. But Edward...well he never liked me. I returned the emotions.

"Bellakins." Em ruffled my hair, I punched his shoulder. I think I broke my hand.

"Swan." Edward grunted.

"Cullen." I sneered.

Like I said, we hated each other. But I tell you, boy is smokin'.

"Bella I want to play with you! Please! I don't care if nobody else sees you." Alice bolted around the corner.

We all three bursted out laughing. I mean, how could you not, Bella I want to play with you?

"What!?" Alice huffed, folding her arms.

"Alice, you sound like a five year old." Edward chuckled.

"Do not!" She stomped her foot, which left us in another round of giggles.

"She want to play Bella barbie again?" Emmett asked.

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Oh god. Going street walking again tonight Swan? No one will buy THAT, even all dressed up."

"Shut up Cullen." My face contorted. Told you, we hate each other.

"You look like you just sniffed sour panties Swan." Edward smirked.

"Yeah, I did, was Tanya here?" I shot back.

"Good one Izzy!" Emmett high-fived me.

Edward left, walking into the kitchen, grumbling.

* * *

"ALICE! NO." I said firmly. I was NOT wearing that, especially just to have dinner with Em and _Cullen_.

"Come on Bella, you said I could do whatever I wanted! As long as it wasn't pink." She whined.

I sighed in defeat. I did say that.

Alice squealed, happy to be able to force me into the atrocity she was holding up. A dark blue, strapless dress that hit mid-thigh. With heels. Not my choice. Ever.

After she slopped on some eyeliner, shadow, blush, and a wee bit of gloss, and curled my hair, I was deemed acceptable.

"You know Bella, you should really wear these things more often. Blue suits you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, okay Alice. I'm beautiful. Can I go down now? I'm hungry. I want some of that lasagna!"

I felt so stupid walking into the dining room. Emmett and Edward would surely have a good laugh. Ridiculous Alice, ridiculous.

I heard a loud whistle as I walked into the room, "Whew! Bella! You're on fire girlfriend. Look at those legs! Who knew Bella Swan could look like sex on a stick?" Emmett guffawed.

My face flushed bright red, and I tried, unsuccessfully, to pull down the dress. I sat next to Alice, across from Emmett...and _Cullen _who was looking at me strangely. I looked down, picking up my fork, I just knew I'd get teased later.

A few minutes later we were all laughing at something Emmett had said, and I was trying to deal with the annoying wedgie I had. Not really a wedgie I guess...it was a 'thong'. Because Alice thinks that I must have 'sexy' underwear on to complete the look, even though nobody ever sees my underwear. Thongs are a complete waste of money. Ugh. Just pull your panties between your cheeks. Works just the same.

"Whats wrong Swan? Trying to get off ?" Edward voice chuckled darkly. I flushed.

"Bella. Stop wiggling around. It's just a thong. You look like it's torturing you." Alice said.

Edwards smile dropped, and something flared in his eyes, but I looked away before I could tell what it was.

"It is torture Alice. And thanks for telling everyone what kind of underwear I have on." I rolled my eyes.

I felt a foot on my chair, sliding up my leg, causing me to jump. Em and Alice looked towards my direction, "What?" She frowned.

"N-nothing. I just got shivers. It's cold." I lied. I knew who's fucking foot that was. Edward. Grrrr.

I glared at him, and he just pretended to be interested in his food until Alice and Emmett continued their conversation.

His foot went higher, now under my dress completely. I had my legs firmly closed, clenching my jaw. He now smirked across the table, watching my eyes cloud as his foot ran over my lacy thong. My legs started parting without my permission, eliciting a moan when his toes foot ran over my clit.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice quirked an eyebrow. Shit, she noticed.

"mmmhmm." I nodded. I wouldn't have been able to form a coherent sentence.

What was he doing?! God, so this was how it was going to be? He was messing around with me. Probably for that Tanya comment from earlier today...or the one yesterday...or the day before that....or just from 17 years of hating each other. Well, , two can play at that game.

I quickly kicked of my heels, slowly tracing up and down his leg a few times. His smirk faltered a little. My foot made its way between his thighs, running up and down a few times. His smirk left. His eyes clouded. Finally my own toes ran across the bulge in his pants. The very big bulge. Holy shit. His own foot stopped, and his breath quickened. Which Emmett took notice of.

"You okay Eddie?"

Edward let out a loud moan as my whole food rubbed against him. He realized what he did, letting out a few coughs thinking he could cover it up, "Yeah, um...My stomach kind of hurts." He mumbled.

Suddenly his big toe pressed right into my clit three times fast, causing me to moan so loud you could have heard it up the stairs.

Everyone turned to me, Edwards smirk back in place.

"Y-yeah. Mine, "I coughed,"hurts too. I think it was the food."

"Really? Em and I seem fine." Alice looked curious.

"Well, we both had milk, right Bella? Maybe it was rotten. No good. Spoilt. Gross. Yucky."

"Hmm. Suppose it was." I glared.

'When you're gone, pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too...' Alice's phone rang. Ahh. Jasper.

"Hello?! Jazz!" Alice squealed.

"What?"

"You are?"

"REALLY?!"

"Rose too?"

"What about Emmett?"

"Okay, I'll tell him."

"Bye, love youuuuuu."

"What the fuck Al? You busted my drums." Emmett grunted.

"Jazz and Rose are home! They came back for tonight, to see us. In Seattle though. So they can catch their flight back to Cali tomorrow."

Edward still hadn't stopped his attention under my dress, and I hadn't stopped mine on him either. I chanced a look at his face, which was contorted into what looked like a cross between pain and pleasure. Probably how I looked. What were we doing?! God, I hated him, but right now all I wanted to do was throw him down on the floor and ride him!

Was I having feelings for Edward?.....Nope. Still hated him. I just wanted him to sex me.

I looked to my right and remembered that we weren't the only ones here.

Emmett was currently mimicking Alice, jumping up and down squealing in excitement.

"I get to see Jazzy!!!"

"I get to see Rosie!!!"

Yeah, they were related.

"Ar-a-rrre," I took a deep breath, suppressing my moans,"Are you going to Seattle then?"

"Yeah, but we're coming back around 3 am....Will you be okay without me?" Alice looked guilty now. She knew I couldn't go home right now because Charlie was getting the house sprayed for bugs, and she also knew I hated being alone with Edward.

But right now ALL I WANTED to do was get him alone!

"Sure Alice. Go see Jasper. I know you've missed him." I encouraged.

I saw Edward grin evilly from the corner of my eye, rubbing faster now, causing me to pant like a whore.

"I think I'll just go to bed...stomach." I squeaked.

"Okay...." Alice eyed use funnily, "Don't kill each other."

"I won't hurt her.....to much." Edward chuckled darkly.

Alice sighed, perhaps in annoyance, running with Emmett out the door into the garage.

As soon as we heard the screech of tires, we were up.

I ran around to his side of the table, him pushing me roughly against the wall.

I didn't even have time to think before his lips were smashed against mine moving at a ferocious pace. Edward had my face between his hands, pulling my up to his level, while mine rested on his biceps. He bit down on my lip....hard.

"Oh god!" I groaned. And he growled...actually GROWLED!

"Fuck that was hot! Do that again!" I shouted.

He pulled away and looked over my body, lust and desire clear in his emerald eyes.

"Fuck Bella, that dress...those legs. Emmett was right. You should never wear pants again." He growled, making more moisture pool between my legs.

I yanked him by the collar of his shirt back towards me, attaching my lips to his again. My hands trailed up into his hair yanking roughly causing him to groan into my open mouth.

His hands gripped my lower back, pulling me towards him and pressing our chests together which caused more moans to fill the air. Whether they were mine or his, I couldn't tell.

Edward's hands then went lower, suddenly grabbing my ass. He pulled me up, still against the wall, and I automatically wrapped my legs around him. His bulge was now aligned with my center and I couldn't help but thrust my hips into his.

He pulled away from my lips roughly, "FUCK BELLA!" He screamed, closing his eyes.

Oh, I guess he liked that. So I did it again. This time both of us moaning as we rubbed against each other.

His mouth started going across my jaw and down my neck, leaving open mouth kisses. They weren't meant to be sweet. They were rough. Filled with need and want. Desire and lust.

So quickly, I didn't even understand what was happening, he had me thrown over his shoulder running up the stairs. His room appeared in sight, and I smirked at it.

A big sign read in huge red letters, "NO SWANS ALOUD. I'll clip your wings." I guess he didn't know much about swans....

"Edward, I can't go in there." I breathed.

He stopped walking, setting my down on my feet. He started pinching his nose, a sign of irritation.

"Why the fuck not Swan? I swear if you just got me all riled up for nothing...."

"Edward, your sign." I said pointing.

A look of annoyance crossed his face before kicking the door open. He snatched my hand, pulling me in. His lips crushed against mine with even more desire than there had been in the kitchen. God, if I wasn't certain before, I was now. We were gonna have sex.

"Bella, strip. Now." He growled while ripping of his own clothes. I quickly yanked down my zipper, but only got half way. By now Edward was in his boxers. Impatient as ever, he ripped my dress in two. We stared down at it for a long time before shrugging. Like I fucking care. I didn't even like it.

I didn't even know I was airborne before my back hit the mattress, Edward shortly after hitting me. He pounced, looking like a predator about to eat the poor helpless prey.

I didn't have a bra, seeing as how the dress had one built in. So here I was, in a royal blue lace thong...in front of Edward fucking Cullen of all people.

He stared at my boobs for a long time before finally taking them into his palm.

I moaned against his ear, causing a him to twitch against my thigh. His hot mouth wrapped around my right nipple then blowing on it. MMMMM, god that felt like heaven.

His leg was so conveniently placed between mine, so I took the liberty of rubbing myself on him. I needed release. This was ridiculous. I didn't need foreplay, my pussy was already fucking wet enough.

"Edward, this is ridiculous. I don't need foreplay, my pussy is already wet enough!" Uh oh. Brain filter alert, brain filter alert. Total and complete mental failure. But I guess my brain wasn't in charge of me at this moment anyway...or I wouldn't be rubbing myself against my enemy.

That obviously made Edward realize that enough was enough and he just needed to shove it in me.

My thong was ripped, much like my dress, and I watched as he lifted it to his nose.

"God Bella. You smell so good. I know what you want, I want it too, but I have to taste you."

And he did.

I moaned, every expletive known to man kind leaving my mouth, as his tongue swirled along my slick folds.

It dodged down to my entrance, causing me to buck my hips.

"uh uh uh Bella. Don't make me tie you down." Edward grinned.

Yeah, he'd probably get a kick out of that.

So slowly it was torture, his tongue flicked over my clit, then gently taking it into his mouth sucking on it.

I felt the pressure in my lower belly, and apparently Edward could tell I was close because he stopped. HE FUCKING STOPPED!

"What the hell!" I screamed, leaning up on my elbows.

Then I sat there stunned. Because his boxers were off and there IT was. The most magnificent dick I'd ever seen. Mike Newton and Jacob Black had nothing on this boy...no, this MAN.

In almost a dreamy voice I told him what I wanted, "Fuck me Edward."

"Gladly."

He thrust into me, and my legs wrapped themselves around him.

He held on for just a second letting me get used to him. Well, woopty fucking doo, Edward had some manners. Who knew they'd come out when he was fucking with me? Literally.

"Bella, your so tight. So warm. Mmmmm." His eyes closed, obviously in loads of pleasure.

I was too, but it kind of hurt. He was so big.

I just needed to shift this way and- oh yeah! There we go.

"Ohh!" I moaned, shutting my eyes tightly.

He started off slow, suppose making sure I was okay. God Edward, I'm not a virgin. But when he noticed the slightly exasperated look on my face, he doubled the pace. In,out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in-"Oh fuck Edward! Do that again!"

He shifted up, again hitting my g-spot.

"Come. Now. Please. God Bella. I can't go much longer." He breathed, slipping his hand between us. He rubbed my clit furiously, sending my over the top.

Fireworks burst in my head, my belly split open, my heart pounded, my breathing quickened, my toes curled, and I thought I'd died and gone to heaven.

As I clenched around Edward, he spilled his satan spawn inside me. No worries, I was protected. He knew this. No little Cullen for me...well at least 99% sure.

As I came down from my high, and he his, he collapsed beside me.

When my breathing was normal again I got up and pulled on his button down shirt. I was about to walk out the door before I turned around. "Oh Cullen, I still hate you. This doesn't change anything."

"Swan, don't humor yourself. Why would I WANT things to change. I hate you too."

I smiled, "Great, see you tomorrow."

"Get out of my fucking room."

"You weren't saying that a minute ago." I sang.

"Yeah, well, that was a _**minute**_ ago."

"Pshhh, I know! You're tellin' me!" I scoffed.

Yeah. We were good.

* * *

**Please Review. Help me out here. THis is practice, so I need to know how to get better, what needs improving. **


	2. Authors Note: Continuation

Alot of people, well alot to ME, are asking if I'll add to Fornicating with the Enemy. I was actually quite shocked by the response that I got, made me happy! lol, So yes, I will continue the story. BUT only when I need "practice" or when I just need to write something different from Heading Home. It will NOT be updated OFTEN, just whenever. At this moment I'm concentrating on Heading Home, so after that is done, I might shift all my focus onto FWTE. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Good or bad, even though right now I have more good. Which made me happy because I had NO idea if I could write this stuff. Not sure when I'll add to it, but be on the look out.


	3. Bend Over

**Okay, so wow. Thanks everybody! I was working on Chapt 6 of Heading Home, but kind of got stuck so decided to do this instead. So the reviews and alerts are all great...now I just have to worry about disapointing people. Oh well. I just like writing. Anyway, so yeah....if you have any ideas for these two....tell me! Please. **

* * *

"Bella?" a whisper came from beside me. Ughh. Alice. What was the bitch doing waking me up at-I glanced at the clock-3:14.

"What Al?" I was in major bitch mode. I'd just gotten to bed not that long ago...do to my, uh, activities with _Cullen._

"Well you see, it's just the damnedest thing. I was walking by my brothers room and just so happened to see some torn up blue fabric that looks strangely similar to that of your dress in the hall...outside his room. Then I come in here, in my room, to find you."

"Yeah Al, I always sleep in your room. Why, am I not allowed anymore?" I asked sarcastically. Why the fuck did it matter that I was in her room?! Everytime I sleep over I sleep in her room. Where was a supposed to sleep? In the kitchen?

"Bella, it's not about you being in my bed. It's about your choice of wardrobe."

My wardrobe?! What, did I have to wear some 500 thousand dollar nightgown now? I mean she never cared befor--wait. My choice of wardrobe....What exactly was I wearing?

I opened my eyes to look down, hoping to God that I would have magically changed since I climbed into bed. But No. I wasn't that lucky. Shit. Shit. Fucking ass shit.

I was still wearing Edward's shirt.

"Oh." yeah, that was about all I could get out. How the fuck was I going to get out of this one?

"Yeah, oh. So are you going to tell me why there is a scrap of a dress in the hall...outside my brother's door, and why you're wearing HIS shirt?"

I sighed. Okay, I was going to have to wing it. First lets dismiss any of those thoughts from her mind.

"Alice, I promise it isn't what it looks like."

"It never is." She snorted.

Okay, a little more convincing needed.

"He pissed me off Al, you know how we are. So yeah, I went into his room, but we just fought. He ripped my dress, I stole his shirt because obviousssssly I didn't want HIM of all people to see me naked." Okay so not a great excuse, but the best I could do on short time. She looked like she believed it...kind of.

"You didn't sleep with my brother?" She asked softly.

"No Alice, I didn't. You know how much I hate him!"

She leaned closer to my face, squinting into my eyes. Then she picked up my hair and sniffed it...she fucking SNIFFED me!

"Isabella Marie Swan! You are one bad liar! Now, tell me, did you sleep with my brother?!" She yelled.

I sighed. There's no way getting past it now. Just tell her.

"Yes Alice, I fucked your brother. And if felt soooo fucking good, I want to do it again. We were also toe fucking under the table at dinner. I didn't drink milk. My stomach is fine, perfect actually, that lasagna was good! We had good damn motherfucking satisfying sex, and he ripped the blue fucktarded dress in half. I believe he still has my underwear."

She looked stunned for a moment, "Well Bella Swan, I believe you maxed out your allotted 'fucks'. What a mouth, you should be ashamed!" She paused, and the biggest fucking grin spread across her face, "So...are you and my brother like...together?"

"Hell no! I still hate that little shit...he just happens to be sexy as hell and a good fuck." I shrugged. Well he was....

"Okay Bella," She held up her hand, "I don't need to know things like that."

"Hey! You asked."

After Alice dropped the subject and spent like, an hour getting ready for bed, I FINALLY got to go back to sleep.

I didn't understand why it was such a big deal. Okay, that was a lie. A big fucking lie. I understood why Alice was surprised, shocked, knocked over, weirded out, whatever you wanted to call it. Because in all honesty...so was I. I mean, I just had sex with Edward. _Cullen._I just did the deed with my enemy. I just fucked my best friend's brother. He was so...so...so something! I don't know! I never understood why we hated eachother exactly.

He threw up on me when he was a baby.

I peed in his bed when we were 2.

He stole my favorite bear when we were 5.

I broke his TV. when we were 10.

He gave me a concussion with a soccer ball when were were 13.

I wrecked his Volvo when we were 15. (His 'future car')

He scratched the paint on my bike.

I wrecked his new Volvo when we were 16.

He put a dent in my old truck a week ago.

We just never got along. Our parents tried, god did they ever, but it wasn't enough.

But when Esme and Carlisle started adopting kids, I became fast friends with them. First it was Emmett. Then It was Alice. Next it was Rose and Jasper, together of course. We have never been separated for more than a week since we all found eachother...until now with Rose and Jazz gone.

Heck, I'd never even been away from Esme and Carlisle for more than a week...until now either...but they aren't in Cali, they're in South America. Apparently Carlisle is doing charity work down there fixing cleft palettes and all that.

I mean, I'd only ever even had one sex dream about Cullen...and I was 13. I don't understand how I went to hating his guts to hating his guts and wanting to fuck him over and over again. I did still hate him....right?

_He threw up on you._

_He stole Mr . Cuddles._

_He gave you a concussion._

_He scratched your bike._

_He dented your truck....errr, dented it further._

Yeah, I hated him.

"Bella? Earth to Bellllllllaaaaa." A small pixie like hand waved in front of my face.

"Huh?" Is the thing that came out of my stupid mouth.

Alice had an amused expression, "Well, you woke up mumbling about Mr . Cuddles, and I haven't been able to snap you out of your....trance...for the past 10 minutes.

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing,"I shook my head ", breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"Juice?"

"Orange."

"Fresh or bottle."

"Bottle."

"Okay."

I pulled the covers up, replacing my panties, but before making it out the door another thought occurred.

"Blueberry?"

"Chocolate chip."

I smiled, "Okay." Chocolate chip was my favorite.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Uhm....Eddie? What the fuck, or should I say who, happened to you? Actually I already have a guess, but please, explain." Emmett's gruff voice awakened me.

"God damn Emmett! You scared the shit out of me! What the fuck are you doing waking me up at-" I looked at my alarm, "3 fucking 14 in the morning!" Why the freak was this dude waking me up?

"Care to tell me about that thong you have hanging off your headboard?"

Thong, thong, thong...oh. There it is...yes that does look mighty familiar. Who'd I fuck, Who'd I fuck?

"Or that blue shit outside your door that looks a hell of alot like the dress Bella was wearing today?"

SMACK! My brain finally caught up. You fucked Bella, Edward. Great. You saw her in a pretty dress and then you shoved it up her hooha. Bella. Bella Swan, your fucking enemy! Great going Cullen, can't even keep it in your pants.

"Oh...that." I scratched my head.

"Yeah, that."

Oh what the hell. My brain was fried, and I'm sure Swan wouldn't be able to keep the truth from my dear sister, so why the hell not save my self a shit load of thinking and just tell it like it is? If Em kills me, well, I'll take it willingly. I wanted to kill myself at the moment....God. I fucked Swan.

"Yeah, well after you left she just like jumped me. She pretty much ripped that dress off, she was so desperate. I felt bad for the girl, and she wasn't totally ugly last night, so yeah I banged her. I had to kick her out of my fucking room! I just knew she would be one of those clingy after sex chicks....Must be why Jacob left her. Suppose she left this," I said picking up the thong, shooting it in Em's face "as a souvenir."

Okay, so I didn't tell it EXACTLY the way it happened....but he didn't need to know that I fucked Swan and liked it...and want to do it again and again.

Whoa!

That last thought stopped me in my tracks. Did I like Bella?

...

...

...

"FUCK NO!!!" I busted out into laughter. I had tears running down my face, my gut hurt, and a felt a pressure in groin area.

"Dude? What the fuck?" Emmett looked shocked. Probably wondering why my face went from amused, to thoughtful, to frightened, to glazed over, to fucking busting out in the biggest fit of laughter on planet Earth.

I waved my hand dismissively. "Nothing, Nothing! Just the funniest, stupidest thought ever to cross my mind."

God, THINKING about liking Bella was far worse than fucking her. Now THAT was the stupidest thing I've ever done.

She peed in my bed.

She broke my TV

She wrecked my Volvo....twice.

I've hated her, and she's hated me every since I can remember.

That would never change.

* * *

"Edwardo. Get. Your. Fucking. Ass. Up." Emmett bounced up and down on my bed.

"What time is it dude?"

"It's fucking 10." Huh...I didn't even remember falling asleep.

"You fell asleep...still laughing mind you. And I have one thing, and one thing only to say. You hurt her, you die." He flicked my head.

"Fucker!" I tackled him.

We wrestled around for a few minutes before Em's stomach interrupted.

"Awww baby. Do you need to be fed? I haven't taken good care of you have I? Oh little baby....you want some food? You want some food wittle waby?" Emmett cooed to his stomach. Seriously. That guy is fucked in the head sometimes.

"What's up for BF?"

"Alice was making pancakaroos...and bacon."

"Blueberry, or CC?"

Emmett looked in thought for a moment before smelling the air.

"Chocolate chip, definitely."

I smiled, "Let's go dude." Chocolate chip was my favorite.

* * *

We made our way to the kitchen, and lo and behold, Alice and Bella.

And Fuck. Me.

Swan just might be the death of me.

She was currently leaning on the counter beside Alice eating pancakes...with her perfectly round ass sticking out right there. Just begging to be bent over that counter and fucked straight into next week.

Normally I wouldn't have looked twice...okay, maybe twice tops, but I couldn't peel my eyes away. She was wearing my shirt. MY fucking shirt! And I'd be fucking lying if I said that shit didn't look good on her.

A low chuckle pulled me back to Earth, "Dude, your drooling."

"Am not!" I don't fucking drool over Bella Swan. No, no, no! I refuse! Abso-fucking-lutley REFUSE!

"Are to, but whatever, I'm hungry."

I watched Emmett walk across the kitchen, making a plate for himself. Then my eyes went right fucking back to that perky little ass barley covered by my shirt. Actually, I do believe I see a bit of white cotton.

"Emmett! We forgot that thing in the car!" Alice suddenly screeched. Looking at me. Strange.

"What thing?" Emmett grumbled with his mouth full.

"You know! That thing!!" Alice grabbed his hand, shoving him into the garage. Okay then.

Well, now I can have some fun.

"Swan, who said you could fucking wear my shirt?" I pinched her ass, causing her to shriek.

"Well since you fucking shredded my dress...I kind of had to. Plus I didn't feel like changing this morning."

"Well, I want it back. Give it to me." I ordered with my hand sticking out.

"Pshhh. Cullen." She laughed.

Oh nuh uh bitch! That's MY shirt.

"I said, give it to me."

She looked up at me, fuming, but suddenly it was all replaced by an unknown emotion. She shrugged. "Okay."

And Fuck. Me. ALL OVER AGAIN! She unbuttoned the fucking thing, and threw it at me. She was now standing in the middle of the damn kitchen with nothing but white cotton panties...which was a fucking turn on.

If my cock wasn't hard before that, it sure as hell was now!

I took her in slowly. Her hair was crazy curly, cascading down her shoulders. Her her elbows rested behind her on the counter, legs crossed at the ankles. And her tits...wow. Her tits were fucking amazing.

I stepped closer to her, running my fingers around her nipple and massaging her breast with the other hand. No, I couldn't do this! Swan, Swan, Swan I chanted in my head. But when I felt her nipples harden beneath my hand and a low moan escape her throat, I was done for. I was going to fucking bend her over this counter and pound into her.

My hands ran roughly down her sides, feeling the curves. God. Who ever would have thought Bella Swan to be a sex goddess? Not me!

I picked up the abandoned shirt and thrust it at her....ha! Thrust it at her. I'd be thrusting it IN her in a minute!

"Put it on."

"What? Why-"

"I said, put it on!" Dammit she wasn't making this easy.

I watched as she tugged my shirt on, only buttoning the bottom buttons leaving a nice view of her tits.

"Fuck Bella." I groaned, "Bend over the counter." I commanded, dropping my jeans, having decided to go commando.

"I can't believe I'm about to fucking do this...again." She grumbled to herself.

Yeah, I couldn't believe it either.

I bent forward, trailing my hands up her leg until I got to the spot her panties hid. I slid down her soaked underwear, mmmm. Later Cullen, Later.

"Spread." I said, sticking my knee between her legs nudging them apart.

God. I could see how wet she was. It had started running down her thighs a little. I wanted to bend down and eat her out....Later Cullen, later!

Wait. Later. Did that mean I was going to have sex with her again?

I grabbed her hips and sheathed my self inside her.

I groaned. So tight. So wet. So so so so so fucking warm! Yes! Yes it did mean I was going to have sex with her again! ALOT OF SEX.

I kept thrusting into her, listening to her every moan.

"Faster! Fuck Edward, dammit. Faster!"

My body responded to her words, and I started bucking into her faster then ever before. I could feel my end quickly approaching, but I'd be damned if I was going to come first!

Suddenly a felt her pussy grow tighter. She was fucking squeezing me!

"Bella! Don't do that again!" I hissed,"Just fucking let go and come!"

"No...Edward....I...want..god yes!...I want you to come...first!" She panted.

Bitch was crazy if she thought I would come before she did. Fuck. That. Shit. Time to play dirty.

I pulled all the way out, then rammed back into her at an angle, hitting her g-spot.

"FUCK EDWARD!" And that was it. She came.

The sweet heaven of her dripping wet sex was to much and I was quickly overwhelmed, spilling every last drop inside of her.

I just fucked B Swan again. Damn. I was so going to hell.

"Edward?" Bella panted.

"What?" I panted back as she turned around.

Then the fucking bitch hit me! She turned around and smacked me in the chest.

"What the fuck Swan!? What was that for?" I yelled.

"Just because." She smirked, "I fucking hate you Edward Cullen."

She slammed into my shoulder as she walked away.

"Hate you too Swan. Fucking. Hate. You. Too." I flipped her the bird before she turned the corner.

I sighed. Fuck. What the hell just happened? More importantly, would it happen again?

God, I fucking hope so.

* * *

**Okay, so there. And BTW. This isn't just going to be a...Idk...pure lemon story. There is other crap happening. So, right now they just view each other sexually, so maybe a lemon every chapt for awhile. Until I decide to move them forward. So give me idea's....because, yeah, I know nothing about this sort of thing. Just stuff I'VE read. lol. And I spent like 2 hours writing this sucker....at 5 am. **


	4. AN About Updating

A/N

Okay, so this isn't a chapter, but it's important.

* * *

FOR THE READERS OF HEADING HOME

I'm NOT quiting! I'm still going to finish the story, I just have alot of things going on right now, and school is about to start up. I promise to finish the story, I already have another 3 or 4 chapters written, and I have it all plotted out. I decided that since there would be big delays in chapters, that I would just finish writing ALL of them. So, when the story is finished, I'll start posting. I don't know WHEN this will be, but if you keep me or put me on alert, then you'll know when they're out. If my mother stops bugging me every time I sit down to write, it might not be that long before I have it all done. Also, keep in mind, I do read fanfiction too, so of course I'm currently reading updates left and right, and anticipating the epi to WA.

* * *

FOR THE READERS OF FORNICATING WITH THE ENEMY

Well, I already have half of one chapter written. But I probably won't finish it anytime soon. Like I've said before when I first announced I was going to continue with it as more than a one shot : my focus is on Heading Home. FWTE was just a fun little side thing, mainly meant for practice. Does this mean I'll never update? No. I'll probably add another chapter or two before finishing Heading Home. BUT when I do finish writing Heading Home, my focus will probably shift to FWTE. So...I guess just keep on alert so you'll know when I post.....Which I already have quite a bit of alerts and faves, so, thanks for that!


End file.
